


Sam's Cooking

by blushingsamgirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bad Cooking, College Student Jess, Cutesy, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Headcanon, Headcanon Accepted, No Smut, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Past Jessica Moore/Sam Winchester, Sam Can't Cook, Sam Winchester at Stanford, Sam Winchester-centric, Stanford Era, Tumblr Ask Box Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-08-17 00:01:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8122702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blushingsamgirl/pseuds/blushingsamgirl
Summary: Musing about Sam’s cooking ability, or lack thereof, and the one time he cooked a meal for Jess





	

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a headcanon prompt regarding Sam's cooking abilities

Growing up, Sam’s always had someone else to cook his meals for him, either Dean or a local diner/convenience store.

When he finally got the chance to cook for himself, he liked to keep it simple.

Sam never wasted time on cooking since there were more important things at stake - be it studying to get into Stanford, researching on how to take the latest monster… elaborate meals were not part of the picture.

Food was fuel. Nutrients and calories through a bowl of cereal, a green salad, and the occasional burger while out on a hunt.

However, there was one time, at Stanford when Jess complained about having pizza for the hundredth time. He promised to make a proper meal for two and when she pressed against having just a salad, he knew he had to step it up.

A simple meal for two - spaghetti and meat sauce with garlic bread and a side salad.

The amount of research and planning Sam did for one meal, you’d think this would be the determining meal of their relationship. The one thing he didn’t do was a practice meal.

That evening Sam learned that no matter what you read in cookbooks is nothing compared to being hands-on with the process. He overcooked the spaghetti and burned the garlic bread, but the side salad turned out fine. No surprises there.

Sam continued to apologize over dinner, knowing how much of a screw up it was. But Jess was a trooper, finishing everything on her plate. Shortly after her last bite, she got up from the table and took Sam’s hand tugging him to stand up.

A look of confusion crossed his face, “What are you doing?”

She replied huskily, still tugging his hand towards the bedroom, “you worked so hard on dinner, thought I could treat you to some dessert.”


End file.
